Mieux vaut la colère
by Arakasi
Summary: Catherine traversait à grands pas énergiques l'enfilade de salles silencieuses. Personne ne l'avait accueillie à son arrivée à La Fère. Personne pour soigner sa monture, pour lui ôter sa cape gorgée de pluie ou lui proposer un verre de vin après son excursion à travers les collines boueuses. Fanfic se déroulant quatre ans avant le début de la saison 1.


**Titre :** Mieux vaut la colère  
**Auteur : **Arakasi  
**Base : **The Musketeers (BBC)  
**Personnages : **Athos, Catherine de Garouville  
**Résumé :** Catherine traversait à grands pas énergiques l'enfilade de salles silencieuses. Personne ne l'avait accueillie à son arrivée à La Fère. Personne pour soigner sa monture, pour lui ôter sa cape gorgée de pluie ou lui proposer un verre de vin après son excursion à travers les collines boueuses. Fanfic se déroulant quatre ans avant le début de la saison 1.

**Blabla : **Le passe-temps préféré d'Arakasi dans le fandom des Musketeers ? Taper sur Athos par personnage interposé. Une distraction saine, amusante et excellente pour les nerfs. L'essayer, c'est l'adopter ! Blague à part, je suis toujours fâchée avec la décision des scénaristes de la BBC de faire d'Athos le vrai prénom de notre mousquetaire dépressif préféré. Et puisque Dumas lui en a donné un, de prénom… Et j'ai encore une idée - pas encore très aboutie - sur ce fandom. Promis, si je l'écris, ce sera quelque chose d'un peu plus léger...

**...**

**Mieux vaut la colère**

**...**

Catherine traversait à grands pas énergiques l'enfilade de salles silencieuses.

Les talons de ses bottes de monte résonnaient bruyamment sur les dallages - elle s'était rendue à cheval au domaine, faisant fi du crachin qui persistait à tomber depuis l'aube. Personne ne l'avait accueillie à son arrivée à La Fère. Personne pour soigner sa monture, pour lui ôter sa cape gorgée de pluie ou lui proposer un verre de vin après son excursion à travers les collines boueuses. Pas de foin dans les écuries. Pas de feu dans les cheminées. Le jour s'était levé depuis des heures, mais les lourds rideaux de velours étaient toujours tirés plongeant salons et corridors dans une semi-obscurité striée de rais pales de lumière. Des négligences impardonnable ! Rien de tel ne se serait produit du vivant du comte François, lequel savait manier la valetaille avec fermeté et autorité. En cela comme en bien d'autres choses, Olivier avait toujours été trop tolérant.

Quand elle arriva au bureau, la porte était close. Une surprise. Le comte François avait cru à l'importance d'instaurer des limites physiques entre sa personne et ses gens, chacun occupant scrupuleusement la place que Dieu lui avait allouée. L'intangibilité comme garantie d'une société harmonieuse. Du temps où il l'occupait, la porte du bureau avait toujours été maintenue fermée, à l'exception d'une heure en début d'après-midi où sa seigneurie daignait écouter les requêtes - humblement formulées, cela allait sans dire - de ses domestiques. Ces quatre dernières années, elle était restée presque constamment ouverte. Le vieux comte avait partagé certains principes avec son fils. D'autres, non.

Mais, aujourd'hui, la porte était close.

Catherine frappa. Trois coups secs et impatients. L'absence d'accueil avait agacé son tempérament naturellement inflammable. Elle tenta ensuite d'actionner le loquet, mais la barre avait été mise et la porte resta verrouillée. Son irritation augmenta d'autant. Il était incommodant pour une dame de qualité d'avoir à crier à travers une porte, mais Olivier ne semblait pas disposé à lui en laisser le choix.

"Ouvrez, c'est moi !"

Elle frappa derechef. Silence. Oserait-il lui refuser l'entrée ? La laisser plantée là comme une pauvresse mendiant son pain à la porte d'un bourgeois ? Inimaginable. Dans ses mauvais moments et il en avait parfois, elle l'avait connu distant, taciturne, voire bourru. Jamais insultant.

Puis Catherine entendit le bruit des pieds d'un fauteuil raclant le sol, suivi des grincements du parquet ciré sous un pas lourd. La barre fut soulevée. Il entrouvrit la porte. Pas assez pour l'inviter implicitement à entrer mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse distinguer sa silhouette, une ombre d'un noir plus prononcé se dessinant sur la pénombre du bureau. Une bouffée nauséabonde lui agressa les narines - humidité, transpiration, vin et une autre odeur aigre et répugnante qu'elle préféra ne pas identifier. Elle attendit qu'il s'efface pour la laisser passer mais il n'en fit rien. Resta immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa main seule, pâle et sans gant, émergeant de l'obscurité.

"Catherine." dit-il.

Son épaule percuta sa poitrine quand elle força le passage, le faisant chanceler en arrière. Olivier maugréa une vague interrogation que la jeune femme ignora. Elle traversa la pièce, se fiant à sa mémoire pour éviter le large bureau d'acajou commandé quinze ans plus tôt à un artisan de Paris par le vieux comte, et, ouvrant les bras, écarta vivement les rideaux d'une des hautes fenêtres aux carreaux armoriés. Un flot de lumière blafarde inonda la pièce, arrachant une exclamation étranglée à son occupant. Catherine se tourna vers lui.

Et fut sincèrement choquée.

"Dieu du ciel…" murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ivre. Thomas, oui, et plus qu'à son tour. Mais Olivier - si calme, si contrôlé et qui semblait par une réserve presque rigide vouloir compenser les excès d'un cadet trop ardent… L'abus d'alcool lui allait mal. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous les hommes. Il donnait à certains un charme grossier, celui des mousquetaires en goguette, qu'appréciaient les femmes aux goûts vulgaires. En vertu de quoi, la bonne société tolérait un certain niveau d'ivrognerie chez ses membres tant que ceux-ci n'allaient pas ouvertement soulever la jupe des dames et ne vomissaient pas sur les tapis à dorures.

Olivier avait l'air d'un cadavre. Il était blême à faire peur, le regard vide et larmoyant sous son front emperlé de sueur. Les paupières rougies et irritées. La bouche molle. Sur son visage creusé de cernes, la peau paraissait flasque et jaunie. Il soutint un instant son regard, le dos appuyé contre le battant de la porte, puis détourna les yeux, passant machinalement ses doigts dans sa barbe poisseuse. Si la providence l'avait dotée d'un caractère plus doux, Catherine aurait presque pu éprouver de la peine pour lui.

Mais elle avait toujours jugé la peine superflue. Surtout celle que l'on éprouvait pour autrui.

"N'avez vous pas honte ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh si... Terriblement."

Le vin n'altérait pas sa diction, mais il s'exprimait avec lenteur, comme attentif à prononcer chaque mot correctement. Contrairement à ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, il ne semblait pas particulièrement contrit. Pas devant elle, en tout cas.

Olivier quitta la porte pour se diriger vers le bureau où trônaient plusieurs bouteilles dont une bien entamée. Il s'en saisit et fit mine de la porter à ses lèvres. Catherine eut une moue écoeurée. Et peut-être avait-il honte finalement car il l'abaissa aussitôt et s'empara d'un verre à la propreté douteuse pour le remplir. Il eut l'inconscience ou l'outrecuidance de le lui proposer et, devant son refus glacial, se l'appropria. Elle le regarda s'affaler dans son fauteuil - lui aussi fabriqué sur mesure pour le comte François dans des temps plus heureux. Toisa dédaigneusement sa chemise à moitié délassée et ses chausses maculées.

"Regardez-vous... Où est votre valet ?"

Il haussa les épaules et esquissa un geste évasif avec son verre, manquant d'asperger le velours vert du fauteuil déjà abondamment souillé.

"Je n'ai plus de valet, répondit-il.

\- Ne soyez pas absurde. Où est Bertrand ?

\- Je lui ai donné son congé."

Elle faillit protester à nouveau mais se rappela les écuries abandonnées, les corridors silencieux et obscurs… Il n'avait pas seulement renvoyé Bertrand. L'ensemble du personnel avait été congédié. Catherine nota d'autres détails. Par goût et par tempérament, Olivier ne s'était jamais vêtu avec ostentation, mais il portait aujourd'hui une tenue particulièrement sobre. Des bottes de cavalier assorties d'éperons étaient appuyées contre un guéridon sur lequel était étalé négligemment un pourpoint à la coupe discrète, quoique de bonne qualité. Des fontes d'où dépassait une paire de pistolets dans leurs étuis de cuir traînaient sous le bureau.

Catherine n'était pas sotte. Elle comprit.

"Vous partez."

Il ne prit pas la peine de nier. Ni de confirmer. Renversé dans son fauteuil, son verre posé sur l'accoudoir, il ne l'aurait pas considérée avec une plus totale indifférence si elle avait été une parfaite étrangère. Elle en conçut une nouvelle flambée de fureur. Libre à lui de se vautrer dans l'alcool et l'auto-apitoiement. C'était là un comportement lamentable, surtout pour un homme de son rang, mais que nul ne pouvait l'empêcher d'adopter. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter ainsi ! Pas elle ! Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait dû subir et accepter ! Elle voulut le blesser, susciter une réaction de colère ou d'orgueil.

"C'est lâche." dit-elle.

Un coin de la bouche d'Olivier se releva en un fantôme de sourire tordu.

"Très." convint-il paisiblement.

Autant pour l'orgueil. Quel satisfaction perverse il parvenait à tirer de tout ceci, Catherine l'ignorait et ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle adopta un autre angle d'attaque, plus efficace sans doute mais auquel elle aurait voulu éviter de recourir car c'était encore lui donner la préséance. À l'autre. La garce meurtrière.

"Tout est la faute de cette _putain_."

Voilà. Un spasme de souffrance presque imperceptible mais qu'il ne parvint pas tout à fait à réprimer. Elle en éprouva une jouissance amère. Une semaine plus tôt, Olivier aurait tué quiconque aurait prononcé un tel mot devant lui. Maintenant, il ne pouvait que tenter de dissimuler sa douleur tandis qu'elle l'en fustigeait comme d'une cravache sur le dos d'une monture récalcitrante. Puisqu'elle l'avait bel et bien été. Une putain assassine et manipulatrice. Catherine l'avait toujours pensé et c'était un soulagement de pouvoir enfin le dire à voix haute. Sinon comme une femme aurait-elle pu réduire à un tel état de dégénérescence un homme raisonnable ? La façon qu'il avait eue de la regarder, de la toucher, même en public, surtout en public… Obscène. Oh, elle espérait qu'il avait honte, vraiment honte !

"Ne l'insultez pas…" murmura-t-il.

Elle rit - un rire grêle et forcé qui l'étonna elle-même.

"Pourquoi pas ?

\- On n'insulte pas les morts.

\- Parce que vous ne les insultez pas, vous ? siffla-t-elle. Chaque larme que vous versez sur cette putain est un crachat sur la tombe de votre frère !"

Un second tressaillement douloureux. Catherine ne sut si celui-ci était dû à son accusation ou à la répétition venimeuse du mot scabreux. Voulut croire à la première hypothèse sans avoir la naïveté de s'y tromper. Maudite. Qu'elle soit mille fois maudite. Elle continua sur sa lancée, savourant chaque injure comme autant de fruits saumâtres :

"Cette catin vous a vidé de vous-même ! Elle a fait de vous un couard, un imbécile et un cocu. Si vos appétits pour cette garce ne vous avez pas aveuglé, si cette infâme putain criminelle…

\- _Ne l'insultez pas !"_

Elle avait voulu le mettre en colère. C'était chose faite. Son verre s'était renversé et avait roulé au sol quand il s'était brusquement dressé sur ses pieds - si personne ne se souciait de le nettoyer, le vin imprégnerait le bois ciré et ne partirait jamais. Olivier lui faisait face, les muscles tendus, une flamme fiévreuse au fond du regard, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur aigre du vin dans son haleine, distinguer les taches pourpres sur la peau blafarde de ses joues. Catherine se tendit. Elle le connaissait depuis près de dix-huit ans. Un enfant tranquille et réservé, plus tard un adulte si parfaitement courtois et civilisé...

L'espace d'une seconde, elle le crut sur le point de la frapper.

Puis la seconde passa. Catherine vit ses yeux se vider. Elle vit l'instant où il rendit les armes, où la lutte - n'importe quelle type de lutte - se révéla au dessus de ses forces. Olivier recula. Il ne se rassit pas dans son fauteuil mais s'affaissa contre son bureau. Un taureau se redressant soudain sous l'aiguillon avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le flanc, épuisé, vaincu avant même d'avoir combattu.

"Comment pourriez-vous comprendre ? marmonna-t-il. Vous n'avez jamais aimé."

Ce n'est pas vrai, pensa-t-elle confusément - elle n'avait pas eu peur, mais… Ce n'est pas vrai. Je vous ai aimé, vous. Un peu. Ou plutôt elle aurait pu l'aimer s'il lui en avait donné l'occasion, s'il avait eu le bon sens de la choisir pour épouse. Olivier lui avait toujours paru un homme facile à aimer. Leur union n'aurait rien eu de passionnel sans doute, mais elle aurait été stable et durable. Catherine n'attendait rien d'autre d'un mariage. Se pouvait-il qu'il ne l'ait jamais compris ? Qu'il n'ait jamais su que Thomas n'avait été qu'un second choix ? Un lot de consolation qu'elle avait accepté parce que lui-même avait eu le mauvais goût de perdre la tête pour une gueuse ? Stupéfiant mais pas impossible. Olivier avait toujours été ainsi, à la fois attentif aux autres et incapable de les comprendre tout à fait.

"J'aimais Thomas, dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

\- Thomas…"

Un nouveau sourire spectral.

"La belle veuve que vous auriez faite."

Catherine l'aurait volontiers giflé.

Elle ne le fit pas, cependant. Peut-être parce que ce geste aurait marqué une rupture dans leurs rapports, un cap qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à franchir. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'excluait pas entièrement, malgré tout, qu'il la gifle en retour. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant quelques instants pénibles où elle se força à ravaler sa rage - un exercice qui lui était pas coutumier. Olivier fut le premier à baisser les yeux.

"Pardonnez-moi, c'était déplacé. Je ne souhaitais pas être blessant."

Bien sûr qu'il le souhaitait. Elle lui avait fait mal et il avait riposté. C'était de bonne guerre et elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. De ceci, du moins. Quant au reste…

À cet instant précis, Catherine le détestait presque. Elle le détestait pour son désespoir atone et son amour débilitant, mais surtout pour ne plus être l'homme qu'il avait été - qu'elle avait cru qu'il était. Faible et lâche là où elle l'aurait voulu fort et ferme. Insensé là où il aurait dû se montrer raisonnable. Elle se sentait trompée et cette trahison, dont il n'était probablement pas conscient, l'outrageait davantage que s'il avait réellement levé la main sur elle. Et, même s'il l'aurait nié, lui aussi la haïssait un peu. Elle pouvait le deviner à ses doigts crispés sur le rebord du bureau, au regard fuyant de ses yeux aux paupières à demi-baissées. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de lui avoir préféré cette femme. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir forcé à la sacrifier.

Face à ces deux vérités, que leur restait-il à se dire ?

"Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous partiez, dit-il à voix basse. Je ne suis pas… de bonne compagnie ce matin."

Catherine n'avait pas eu l'intention d'attendre son congé. Elle rassembla sa dignité et ses jupes avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas raide. Olivier la suivit et lui tint docilement le battant. Elle le remercia d'un hochement sec de la tête. Des gestes vides de sens, particulièrement ineptes après la conversation aigre qu'ils venaient de partager, mais ils les firent quand même, tant était ancrée en eux la force des vieilles habitudes. Après avoir franchi la porte du bureau, elle se retourna et lui fit face une dernière fois. Il attendit qu'elle parla.

"Au revoir, Olivier.

\- Adieu, Catherine. Nous ne nous reverrons pas.

\- Ah, vous pensez ?"

Il ne répondit rien et referma la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme entendit le claquement de la barre qu'il remettait en place, ses pas décroissants sur le plancher, puis plus rien. Le temps d'une seconde, elle se demanda s'il allait partir dans l'heure ou s'octroyer une nouvelle journée de beuverie avant de prendre la route, puis se désintéressa de la question. Quelle importance vraiment ?

Futilité. Immobile dans le corridor, ses mains pétrissant la soie brodée de sa robe, Catherine songeait à la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans l'ancien bureau du vieux comte et tout ce qui lui en restait était un amer sentiment de futilité. Elle avait eu un espoir en venant ici. Elle avait eu l'intention de parler à Olivier, de lui faire comprendre que le monde n'avait pas cessé de tourner avec la mort de Thomas et celle de la garce. Qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à tirer de tout ce gâchis absurde, quelque chose de bien, de meilleur... Si seulement il le voulait bien. Une démarche inutile. Elle l'avait instinctivement compris dès la première minute de leur entretien, mais s'était obstinée par pur entêtement.

Car, pour Olivier, le monde s'était bel et bien pétrifié. Elle aurait voulu croire que la chose s'était produite à la mort de Thomas, mais savait que c'était à l'instant où la putain avait été pendue. Toujours. On en reviendrait toujours à elle. Vivante, il aurait sans doute fini par se lasser d'elle - son aveuglement se serait dissipé avec le temps et les inévitables déceptions, Catherine en était certaine. Morte, il ne verrait jamais qu'elle. Elle régnerait en maîtresse absolue sur son imagination, repoussant dans les ténèbres de l'indifférence toutes les autres femmes, aussi belles, nobles, brillantes soient elles. Une âme moins trempée en aurait peut-être pleuré…

Mais Catherine avait toujours jugé les larmes superflues.

Mieux valait la colère.


End file.
